


Let it Snow

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky pulls one over Tony using his awesome WinterSoldier powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

The moment December 1st rolls around, Bucky begins to sing Let It Snow and Walking in the Winter Wonderland wherever he can, in the shower, while making breakfast, waiting for public transport, when they’re about to fall asleep as a sort of very disconcerting lullaby (disconcerting because he’s got a lovely voice and his singing makes Steve want to jump him). Steve swears he could even hear him humming happily through the bathroom door once.

Why, you ask?

Bucky claims he’s summoning the snow. 

“The winter is coming, Stark,” he announces to Tony one morning. 

There is a blizzard in the afternoon. 

Tony now believes that Bucky has supernatural powers due to his experience with Russian winters, Natasha of course supports this theory to Bucky’s great delight. 

“And then she said: ‘Why do you think they called him the Winter Soldier, Tony?’ and he bought it! Hook, line and sinker!" 

"That’s awesome, Buck. Now I believe you were somewhere around the part where they’re 'goodbyeing’… so how about we get to that?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This sat on my blog for a while. And now I've discovered it again and wondered why I haven't posted it here yet. So there... It may be June now, but you're getting a christmas fic. :D


End file.
